THE UNFORGIVABLE CURSES
by kez192
Summary: Lily and james are in their final year at hogwarts and voldemort is attacking more and more. will these attacks bring these two rivals together, and will they both learn the meaning of the word love. with the halloween ball comming up, who knows? chapter
1. the beginning

**AN: ok this is my first fan fic so please bear with me. I'm gona try my best to make it interesting, and please excuse any mistakes I make. Ok here I go and PLEASE review. I would love to hear what you think of it. I know it's only 1 chapter but there will be more I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling so therefore I DO NOT own Harry Pottor or any of the characters in this story. I am clearly not intelligent enough to come up with new ideas. **

**Enjoy! **

**THE UNFORGIVABLE CURSES!**

The beginning

Platform 9 ¾ was once again jam packed with students waiting to get onto the gleaming red train that took them to Hogwarts. Children of all sizes and shapes hugged their parent's goodbye for another year and pushed themselves, trunks, owls and cats towards the train. Among these were four boys who wore identical expressions of mischief as they started their 7th and final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; these four boys were James Pottor, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew (sp?) AKA the mauderers.

As the boys made their way to find an empty compartment 4 girls also in their final year were already contemplating what their last year at school would be like. They were Lily Evans, Katie Milton, Grace Cummings and Lucy Jeffers.

" So as head girl how do you plan to stop the mauderers pulling all those pranks?" Grace asked her best friend Lily with curiosity.

" I don't know, I've thought about this ever since I got my badge," Sighed Lily. " I mean, now I actually have the responsibility to stop them, along with the stress of NEWTs, and we all know that they'll never listen to me."

" Well, we know that a certain James Pottor will listen to anything you say, so get to him and you've cracked them all," laughed Lucy.

" Did I hear my name, I am popular today," exclaimed James as he walked into the girls compartment.

Lily's reply was instant, "We were just wondering if your head had got any bigger over the holidays, and what makes you think you can sit in here?"

James' reply was just as quick as he sat closely to Lily, "Cause you love me so much you won't be able to manage an 8 hour train ride without having me close."

"I managed a whole summer without you" Lily said rolling her eyes to the ceiling. " 7 years James, anyone would of thought that you would of given up by now, don't you get the hint, I AM NOT INTERESTED" and with that she stalked out of the compartment to start her duties as head girl.

" Jeez, what side of bed did she wake up on this morning?" James asked as the door slammed shut.

"You know she might have a point," Piped up a very quiet Remus. "Have you ever thought about trying for another girl, maybe one that has some feelings for you?"

"Yeah like every other girl in Griffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff" Laughed Katie. " I mean come on, everyone thinks your sexy with the frazzled hair and the hazel eyes, they'd be all dying to get a piece of you."

"That's it though" James smirked. "Lily is the only girl that I'll ever love. Plus, I love the challenge. She is most defiantly worth the headaches, heartache and the bruises. All I have to do is work out what makes her tick"

"Try hair, make-up and clothes" Sirius laughed. Him and James were known as the two best-looking guys at school and Sirius was renowned for having a girlfriend at least every week. But what no one knew was that like James, Sirius had his eyes on only one girl for the whole time they were at Hogwarts.

At this the four boys laughed as the girls gave them disgruntled looks.

"How about trying: books, grades, boys and money," exclaimed Grace. "Hair and make-up is just a cover that we girls like, to trick you boys into thinking, unlike you four, sorry Remus and Peter, OK you two, we girls have brains AND we use them." And with a smug look the other three girls walked out of the compartment, leaving the boys staring after them.

"Fancy a game of exploding snap anyone?" Sirius asked, as the train hurtled its way across the countryside towards their home for the next year.

&&&&&&&&&

The great hall was filled with five long tables, one holding students from Griffindor, one Hufflepuff, one Ravenclaw, one Slytheryn and the final table at the head of the room, holding the professors. The sky was a dark blue colour and was so clear that you could see all the stars in the northern hemisphere. Magic candles floated in mid air to light the whole hall. Everyone was silent, as the sorting had begun its speech for the year.

A brand new year has come our way

There's now no time to chat and play.

As four great founders start a school

To look into a crystal ball.

But when it came to choosing kids

To join their houses there were tiffs.

Griffindor wanted those with might

And bravery to stand for right.

Slytheryn liked those with charm

To follow through with deadly harm.

And those with knowledge and with wit

In Ravenclaw they were a hit.

Of course Hufflepuff had the rest

To prove that she was just the best.

So I was made to have the task

So arguments would never last.

"Come on I wana eat" Moaned Sirius. "Why does the sorting hat have to do this every year, surly it's been though every possible thing to say!"

"Give it a break, what else is it suposssed to do stuck in Dumbledore's office all year? It's got to have it's five minutes of fame each September, even if it's only for the first years," Reasoned James.

"The sorting hat is a Hogwarts tradition, now if you don't mind would you please be quiet, I'm trying to listen," Lily glared at the boys hard then turned her attention back to the sorting hat.

"And you want to go out with _that_!" Asked Sirius.

" She's cute, funny, easy to talk to, intelligent, witty, beautiful, has gorgeous eyes which I hope she passes on to all of our kids…" James started before Sirius interrupted him.

" Man you are more delusional than I thought."

James playfully punched Sirius on the arm and then both boys turned their attention back to the sorting hat's poem.

And now as sorting does begin

Which house will hold the cup and win?

As the sorting hat finished you could hear James and Sirius shout Griffindor above the applause for the hat's recent creative piece. The sorting was soon finished and the room went silent once more as Dumbledore rose from his chair.

" Hmm hmm," he coughed. "Lets eat!"

"Hear hear" Sirius exclaimed, as he tucked into the mountainous plates of food, which had just magically appeared.

&&&&&&&&&

After the feast the four boys made their way up to the fat lady's portrait, which concealed Griffindor tower. As they got closer they could clearly hear Lily showing the first years round the tower, which would act as their home for the next seven years.

" Girls dormitories are to my left, the boys the same on my right. The room, which you are standing in, is the common room where you can do homework, play games, and lounge around, please be warned that I do not want any kind of trouble going on in this common room. As head girl I have the authority to take away points, even from my own house." Lily warned with a glance towards the portrait hole where Pottor and his friends had just entered. She just hope that they got the message of her speech, although she had no doubt that the threat of loosing points would stop them, they lost points all the time for their pranks.

James strutted over to Lily with a confidant smile on his face, "You wouldn't really take points off your own house would you? That was a show for the first years right Evans?"

"As a matter of fact Pottor I was _deadly_ serious" Lily said, she then turned her attention to Remus. "And as a prefect Remus I would of thought that you would be able to restrain your friends just a tad." And with that comment she walked up the stairs and into her dormitory.

"Ha, control us, you were never very good at that Remus and that won't change this year." Sirius said to Remus, he then developed a worried look on his face. "Will it?"

" Most probably not" Laughed Remus as the four boys went up to their dormitory.

&&&&&&&&&

**AN: well that's it folks. Hope you like. I promise the story line will improve but I need reviews, you tell me what you want to read and I'll write it, come on review review review. PLEASE!**


	2. the sleepover

**AN. Ok here is the next chapter, I'm in a well good mood because I passed all my GCSEs so hopefully my good mood will rub off on this story. Lol. I really need you to review so I can carry on writing interesting stories plus soon enough I'm gonna run out of ideas and will need your input. So review!**

**Thank you to TheLovelyLily for reviewing, thank you so much for your comments I will take them on board. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as it's posted up, I will update as quickly as I write. **

**Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling. I do not own this story, I am not going to publish a book, and I do not own lots of money.**

**Enjoy **

Sleepover 

" Ok girls, this is the last ever start of year sleepover that we will ever have. Now I have Butterbeer, Bertie Bott's every flavour beans, chocolate frogs and party poppers." Cried Grace as she joined the circle of friends on the floor.

By the door sat Lily and going round in the circle was Grace, Lucy, Katie Alice Coleman and Leah Howle (two other girls in the seventh year). These six girls made up their dormitory.

" Oooooo, chocolate frogs, I love chocolate frogs," exclaimed Lucy.

" Ok to start off the games," said Lily with a twinkle in her eye. " Truth and Dare spin the bottle. Who wants to start?" she said looking at each girl in turn.

" Hmmmm, I'll start then," Katie sighed. " Because that will mean that I don't have to answer first," she explained suddenly laughing. She spun the bottle whilst taking a swig of Butterbeer. The bottle stopped, and was pointing to Alice.

" Oh no, not me, that is so not fair."

" So Alice, Truth or dare?"

"Ummmm, ok then, truth!"

Katie thought for a while before asking her the question. " Is it true that you and Frank Longbottom are going out?"

Alice clapped her hand to her mouth, "How on earth did you manage to find that out? We've been so careful to keep it a secret."

Katie shrugged her shoulders, " Sirius told me, if you want to know gossip then he's your guy. Anyway the point is why didn't _you_ tell us?"

Alice sighed, " Because I wanted to see if it would work out before I told anyone, I think we're going to have to make it public now though, that is if Sirius knows I'm surprised it's not all around school by now. Anyway, it's my turn to spin now"

She spun the bottle so hard that it took at least a minute before it stopped, pointing at Grace this time.

"Hee hee hee, ok then Grace, Truth or Dare?" Alice asked.

" No contest, dare!"

" I've got one, this is what I want you to do," Alice whispered the dare in Grace's ear as a huge grin appeared on Grace's face.

Laughing Grace got up and walked out of the door.

BOYS DORM

" Ok then guys, pillow fight on the count of three, one, two…." A pillow being aimed at his head by James cut off Sirius. " Hey that's not fair I didn't get to three" Sirius retaliated by giving James a huge wack.

The four Mauderers plus frank Longbottom and Andy Thomas started having the biggest pillow fight ever, with feathers flying all over the place. They suddenly all stopped and stared at Grace, who they noticed was lying on James' bed.

" Hey, what you doing lying on my bed?"

" Just watching!" grace exclaimed. " Oh, and looking for a pair of your boxers." She explained as she was examining a nail.

" Huh?" James had a shocked and questioning look on his face. "What do you want with those?"

" Well Lily wants them, you know as a reminder of you when you're not around."

James quickly rummaged through his trunk and produced a pair of black boxers and handed them to Grace with a smile on his face. He was thinking about Lily and wondering if she was secretly thinking about him too.

Sirius scoffed, " Like Lily would be wanting those, remember she doesn't exactly like you James."

James turned his attention to Sirius, "Yeah but you never really know what goes on in a girls mind do you." He raised his eyebrow to exaggerate his point and with that picked up a pillow and wacked Sirius hard. Grace left the room smiling as the boys resumed their pillow fight.

GIRLS DORM

Grace shut the door behind her as she made her way to do the dare; the others all had curious expressions on their faces as they turned to Alice for answers. Lily was the first to question Alice about what she had asked Grace to do.

" So? What is she doing?" Lily asked as Alice shook her head. " Come on it can't be that bad that you can't tell us what it is. Can it?"

" You'll just have to wait and find out won't you," she said with a gleam in her eye.

Just then Grace came back through the door waving a pair of black boxers in her hand.

" That was quick," exclaimed Alice. " Who's did you get in the end? Sirius' cause he loves you? James cause he loves Lily? Remus' cause he wanted you out of their room? And I won't even think that they could be Peter's" she commented as all the girls laughed at what she was saying.

" What was the dare then?" Piped up Lucy. " To get one of the mauderers boxers?"

" Yep," grinned Grace. " And you were right the second time Alice, they're James' and most defiantly because he loves Lily, you should of seen how quickly he got up when I said she wanted them." She and the other girls laughed again as a cross look came on Lily's face.

" You used me as an excuse to win your dare? I can't believe that you would do that, you know that James is a weak spot when you drag me in, and I really can't wait for that to change" Her expression then changed as she grinned at Grace. " What on earth did you say I wanted his boxers for anyway?"

"Just so you could remember him when he's not around, nothing to bad actually I had worse excuses up my sleeve"

&&&&&&&&&

Later that night when all the other girls were asleep, Lily lay in her bed thinking about a certain James Pottor. Would he really do _anything _for her? And if he loved her the way he said he did these past 7 years why wouldn't he take a hint when she told him to back off? She really didn't get boys. That was her last thought as she drifted soundly off to sleep.

BOYS DORM

Making sure that Frank and Andy were asleep the four mauderers were huddled on James' bed talking about Lily.

" Mate, I know that were best friends and all, so I think it's my job to really tell you that you've got to get over Lily. Date some other girls, you really have no idea what you are missing." Sirius said with a smile on his face as he seemed to be thinking of all the girls that he had ever made out with.

" Yeah but Sirius, she like my …….. Soul mate. She the only one that I'll ever want" James argued.

" No mate, you _think _that she's the only one you'll ever want. Seriously there are plenty of other fish in the sea, the whole ocean isn't only filled with Dorys, and all you have to do is find nemo. And I'm telling you nemo is not Lily Evans, ok?"

At this point Remus cut in, " Sorry James, but I'm gonna have to agree with Sirius on this one. You've wasted so much time on Lily, it's clear that she doesn't want you, maybe you should just try out some other girls and if you still only like Lily then fine. But if that's the case I think you should prepare to spend the rest of your life feeling very lonely."

And with this the other three boys went to their own bed and drifted off to sleep.

James lay in his bed thinking of Lily and wondering if the other guys were right. Maybe she wasn't the girl for him after all.

AN ok I know that these are short but I'm just trying to get a bit of story out. I know there are people reading and not reviewing so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!


	3. First day!

**AN: I'm relly sorry but this is going to be another short one as major headache has started to appear. Lol. I really am trying to update as quickly as i write.**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed, especially to tigerlily9240 and hurtregurl. Thank you for taking the time. I hope you enjot this chapter too, and please bear with me**

**I know there are alot more people who have read this and have not reviewed. Please please please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harru potter or any other books; so therefore i am not rich and famous. **

**Enjoy! **

First day!

The great hall was filled with people, owls and most importantly of all – food! Children from all seven years and all four houses were eating breakfast without a care in the world: bacon, eggs, cereal, toast, pancakes, muffins. You name it, it was there. Owls came swooshing in with mail and packages from their parents containing items which students forgot to pack when they left for Hogwarts. Over all the noise you could hear quiet groans as the four year heads came down the tables handing out timetables to all the students. As Lily was handed her timetable she looked down and inwardly sighed. Today she had double potions and double transfigeration. Great, having to endure a lesson with Slughorn and a lesson with James. Just what she needed on a Monday.

Meanwhile as the Mauderers stood up and prepared to leave the great hall, the usual flock of admirers came up to them as always trying their best to be noticed by either James, Sirius or Remus. As the four biys managed to get fid of their flock of girls and made their way across the school grounds towards Care of magical creatures, James noticed one perticular blonde infront of him who's bag had spilled. She was now trying to mend her bag and shove all the contents inside. James went over to help.

" Here, let me help you with those," he volenteered as he started picking up her books.

" Thanks!" she said as she looked up flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder and giving him a smile. "I don't know what happened, i was just walking along and the bag ripped. Sorry i havn't introduced myself. My name's Francessca Edwards, but everyone calls me Chessy." She said as she held out her hand.

James shook her hand, "James Pottor"

She smiled at him again "Nice to meet you James, i just transferred from Sydney School of witchcraft and wizardry, i come from Australia and you're my first new friend" she laughed.

James smiled, "Well in that case i would like to introduce you to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Petttigrew. My three best mates." He said as he pointed to each one in turn.

She shook each of their hands adn smiled, "Great to meet you guys, now is there any chance of you telling me where i can find Care of magical creatures?"

"Right this way, we're all going there ourselves." He said as he placed his arm through hers and led the way down the grass towards the first class of the new school year.

&&&&&&&&&

Lily came down to the great hall for lunch and was suprised to see a new girls at Griffindor table. Who was she? Where did she come from? And what on earth possesed her to eat lunch with James Pottor and co? As she walked nearer she noticed someting else, James had his arm lying lazily round this girls shoulders. Suddenly Lily felt a surge of heat rise from her stomach to her cheeks and then into her eyes and all she wanted to do was give this newcommer a hard slap around the face – preferbly (sp?) with a fish. Instead she waled over to Grace and Alice and helped herself to some food.

Wow, where did those feelings come from? She thought to herslf. I don't even like James Pottor, in fact i hate him. So why would i care if he has found himself a new girl to toy with? After all that was what she has wanted for the past seven years. So why did it hurt all of a sudden? _Lets face it you love the attention he gives you. _No i don't. Lily kept arguing between her inner emotions, and finally got up and went to the liberary to study so hard that she'll forget all about Pottor.

&&&&&&&&&

James and Chessy left the great hall after lunch and headed out towards the grounds once more. They sat down on a bench by the lake and watched the giant squid basking in the sun.

"So what lesson do you have next then?" James questioned when they had got comfortable.

"Double Transfiguration, please say that one of you guys are in that class, I'd hate to not know anyone. Meeting people is so…daunting."

James was laughing "Have no fear, Pottor is here. No seriously there's nothing to worry about. Me, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew are all in that class as is our head girl. You'll like her and her friends, I guess you'll be sharing a dormitory with them so it's bout time you meet em. They're nice, don't worry." He added as he saw the worried look on Chessy's face.

"Ok then if you're sure" she laughed and then changed the subject. "You wouldn't know whose the quidditch captain would you? It's just that I loved playing when I lived in Australia and I was wondering if there were any openings on the team."

"I am, for the third year running, I'm the seeker," he added. "What position do you like to play?"

"Beater, don't give me that look I have one mighty hit – for a girl." She said when she saw James' expression. He looked like a fish out of water.

When James finally managed to close his mouth and process thoughts he informed her, "Tryouts are Friday, 7 o clock, don't be late, you don't want to make a bad impression now do you?" he looked her in the eye then added. "Come on, we better get going, we'll be late and McGonagall will have a fit, or kittens, which ever way you want to think of it" he laughed as they started to make their way up to the castle and afternoon classes.

&&&&&&&&&

As Lily walked into transfiguration she noticed the new girl again, and she was sitting next to James. Why oh why did life have to be so cruel now? _You don't like James Pottor so why do you care? It's not as if you like him. _Oh shut up! Her heart told her head, and went to sit in her usual seat to wait the class to begin.

James saw Lily enter the class and nudged Chessy to get her attention. "See that girl at the front? The one with the red coloured hair. That's Lily Evans," he told her as professor McGonagall walked in the classroom. "I'll introduce you to her after the class, you'll like her she's nice, even if she is head girl." He chuckled.

&&&&&&&&&

As the class ended Lily packed up her bag and prepared to leave when James came up to her, with the new girl trailing behind him. "Lily, I'd like you to meet Chessy, Chessy this is Lily." He introduced then turned his attention to Lily. "Can you please look after her while I go meet the guys and plan…um…what we have for dinner." He stumbled, and then rushed on. "It's her first day here and she's just transferred from Australia. Well see ya."

With that he rushed out of the room heading for Gryffindor common room. Lily turned her attention to this new girl dumped in front of her.

"Guday," she said handing out her hand. "My name's Chessy nice to meet ya."

"Lily Evans, head girl," she replied. "Here let me show you to our dormitory and to meet the rest of the guys." She and Chessy walked out and headed to the great hall to find Grace, Katie and Lucy.

&&&&&&&&&

**AN ok that's it, its short course I'm tired. I've only just realised that I've spelt Pottor wrong all this time. I can't be bothered to change it all so I will make an effort to spell it right on chapter 4 and beyond.**

**Please review! I'm telling you I will go on strike if you don't. I can only write if I'm happy and I'm only happy if you review. Hint hint, there we go. Hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Pranks and news

**AN ok guys hopefully this chapter will be slightly longer than all the others, I'm doing it whilst babysitting 2 boys and a puppy (sooo cute lol) so I hope they'll give me some inspiration. Also I'll spell potter right in this chapter. **

**Enjoy! **

**Daisfunk: I am so sorry I forgot to mention you in the other chapters, thank you so much for your lovely reviews, they mean so much to me.**

**Tigerlily9240: thank you to you as well; you've made me feel so much better, knowing that I have someone who is following every chapter. Hope you like this one too, and please feel free to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other book; I am not therefore rich and famous.**

Pranks and news

Lily was showing Chessy round Griffindor common room and the dormitory for seventh year girls. As she explained where all her stuff went and was heading back down towards the common room Grace, Lucy and Katie showed up. Lily made the introductions between everyone and they all sat down to get to know each other a bit better.

"Australia! Wow!" exclaimed Katie. "How do you cope with having Christmas in the summer, I mean that must be so . . . wired!"

Laughing Chessy replied, "it's just what you're used to isn't it. I mean I'm used to hitting the beach whilst I'm sure that you're used to snowball fights."

"In England? Yeah sure!" Grace said in a sarcastic tone.

Everyone was laughing at this comment when the four mauderers came in interrupting their conversation.

"Having a good time here?" asked Sirius as he sat down next to Grace.

She swiftly replied causing him to frown, "Was till you four showed up."

The five girls laughed as the boys shrugged it off.

"Oh well!" exclaimed James. "We'll just go then, we have plans to make anyway".

"Oh no James Potter, you four are not up to some prank again are you?" questioned Lily. "Remus, you said that you were going to put a stop to this!" she moaned.

"Lily, if you knew what I had to cope with you'd understand that there was _nothing _that I could do," explained Remus. And with that the four boys made their way to the boy's dormitories to carry on with their plans and to generally gossip. Even though that particular sport was reserved for girls, these four boys were very good at it. In fact, it was due to the gossip that they heard and shared, most of their pranks came about. Because you always have to get your own back one-way or another don't you.

BOYS DORM

The boys were in their dorm discussing the day's events and also putting the finishing touches to 'bad hair day'. This was the latest prank on the Slytheryns for basically causing so much agro for them for the six and a bit years that they have attended Hogwarts. It was a small one but they had to finalise security in and out of the Slytheryns common room. This small prank was designed that they would all be so embarrassed that they wouldn't think about teasing, joking or making fun of anyone for at least 48 hours, and by that time the mauderers would of come up with another endearing plan to get their own back on that particular house.

Whilst they were doing this they were also talking about one interesting topic, which came up practically every night – Lily Evans. This time however it was not James who brought up the topic.

"So," Sirius enquired. "With Chessy on the scene does that mean that one Lily Evans is out of the question, or are you just trying to make her jealous by getting it on with the new girl?"

"No, I genually like Chessy, she's fun and easy going. Plus unlike Lily she actually thinks I'm funny and nice. I thought a lot about what you said the other night, and I think you're right, I –"

James got cut of by Sirius, "What is this? James Potter admitting that he's wrong and that his best buds are right? Wow I truly believe in miracles now, there is a God!"

Laughing James carried on, "as I was saying, I think that you have a point when you said that I needed to move on from Lily, there are other fish in the sea, or in this case, other girls in the school."

"He's finally noticed," piped up Remus. " You would never of thought the way he's obsessed with Lily over the last six years and to think that we have finally got through that thick skull of his after all." He laughed and the other boys joined in, as James looked on bemused.

"Ok jokes over, and I'm not just saying that because it's on me, " he added after seeing Sirius' look. "We need to finalise these plans, now I think that we should use Galleons as a safety precaution, not real ones, ones that we charm so when Peter spots someone we don't need to bump into, or anyone at all then he can send the message through the coin. Now I think that we should have different colours, for example, red for a teacher, blue for a prefect or head boy or . . . Lily, green for another student outside of Slytheryn, yellow for a ordinary Slytheryn and purple for a Slytheryn that we are going to be turning in to. How does that sound?" he asked after finally pausing for breath.

"That sounds brilliant!" said Peter who was jumping up and down with the excitement of it all.

"Ok calm down Peter, or I won't be able to allow you to join in on this," James warned. "And we need you to keep an eye out on the map so we can do this undetected. We need the three of us to be able to pull this prank quickly. Now I say that we leave under the cloak when Remus leaves for his 'prefect duties', that way no one will suspect a thing, least of all Lily." He added with a worried look in his eye.

" Tell me again how we're going to keep Snape, Avery and McNair (sp?) Away from their common room and dorm, I mean if any of their friends come from the common room where they have been talking to them and then see us in the dorm they're going to be a bit suspicious aren't they!" questioned Remus.

"Maybe they thought that they apparate (sp?)," said Peter.

Getting angry and turning all his pent up aggression on Peter, James practically shouted, "You can not apparate in the Hogwarts grounds, how many times in the 7 years do I have to tell you?

Sirius pulled James away from Peter, "Ok mate, calm d down, you're just a lil stressed, the whole thing will work out fine, we'll have a great laf as usual, and Lily will still hate you. Ok? Man I don't know why after 6 years in this school you're suddenly getting all stressed out over the smallest prank that we've ever pulled off."

" Me neither, if I were a girl then I would blame the hormones, but as I'm not . . . well I just don't know. Lets go and check on the polyjuice potion, see if it's finally ready. I knew it would come in handy."

Laughing the four boys left to pull of the best prank ever.

GIRLS DORM

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" proclaimed Grace as the seven girls had a 'small' party before Lily had to go and do her duties. "This year is going to be fantastic, I can feel it."

" I can see that you've already met James Potter and gang, he seems to really like you, mind you he is a total prick so you might be best to stay well clear of em all." Lily pointed out.

Upon seeing Chessy's confused facial expression Katie explained, "you see, James has had a everlasting crush on Lily since the train ride to Hogwarts back in the first year, Lily hates James, James loves Lily. They fight a lot, but have never gone out. It's the way it will always be."

Laughing Chessy said to Lily, "Well so far they all seem like all right guys, a bit showy off but I guess that's because I'm new –"

Lucy interrupted, "Not just because you're new, they're always like that"

Smiling she continued, " They're funny and James is cute –"

Lucy cut her off again, "Ooooh looks like someone has a crush on James Potter, don't worry you're not the only one."

Blushing Chessy said, "Yeah but he'll never go for me, I mean you all admitted that he'll only ever have eyes for Lily, don't stand a chance." She stole a worried glance at Lily.

"Trust me," Lily said. "You are most welcome to him, I don't care in the slightest. Anyway," she added standing up, "I've got duties to attend to. See ya later."

With that Lily stood up and left the dorm wondering if her time with James has passed. _Why should you care, that's what you've wanted for as long as you've known you were a witch._ Chessy was right when she said he was cute, I mean the messy hair, chocolate brown eyes, tall broad, _and increasingly annoying, arrogant and full of himself. _ Oh shut up, she told her brain as she saw a couple of hufflepuff boys roaming the corridor.

As Lily lay in her bed she was thinking about James again, and how much she really hated Chessy. Then she was thinking that she shouldn't hate Chessy, as she had done nothing wrong. It was only then that she realised, she hated Chessy not because she was horrible and mean, but because she had taken James' attention away from herself. She finally admitted that she loved the attention that James gave her, in fact, she loved James. Where that had come fro she didn't know but she had started to analyse her feelings when James was around. She felt hot and bothered and jittery and when he smiled . . . he had a wonderful smile. And with that thought she drifted of to a quiet sleep, which revolved heavily around James Potter's smile.

That morning the Slytheryns turned up in the great hall to a chorus of giggles and pointing fingers, it turned out that the prank 'bad hair day', involved the Slytheryns hair turning all sorts of ridiculas patterns and colours depending on the mood of that person or the amount of laughs the hairstyle received. As the Slytheryns were all in very bad moods, it meant that all their hair were bright colours and funky patterns and styles, In order to get the most attention. All the students in the house wore a shade of red on their cheeks, but no more than the one on Snape. His hair was red and gold and bore the Griffindor house symbol and every 30 seconds it yelled 'Clean me!'. So far none of the teachers could make it stop shouting and a lot of students were patting James, Sirius, Remus and Peter on the back.

At that moment however the room had started to go silent as loads of owls flew into the great hall as the morning post was delivered. Hushed voices started to speak as Lily got handed her daily subscription of the daily mail. She read the front page quickly and then gathered Grace and Katie together as she told them what had happened.

_Her beloved husband Neil of 41 years found the body of one Elizabeth Dewey, in her house. They lived in a small house on the outskirts of Plymouth. There were no markings of any kind and after being examined at St Mungos the cause of death was finally identified, Arvada Kedaraver (sp?). This seems to be the work of death eaters. These followers of he who must not be named have gone into hiding and cannot yet be found. However the ministry of magic has requested that we remain calm and we carry on with our normal lives . . . . ._

" Wow, another attack. This is really starting getting out of hand, I can't believe that he could have so much power, isn't there anything they can do?" Katie asked in a panicked voice.

James replied in a monotone, "There doing everything they can, we just have to hope for the best."

At that time not even the Slytheryns hair could crack a smile in the room as the students lost themselves in their minds and how more and more innocent people are dying at the hand, or rather wand, of he who must not be named and his followers.

**AN: Ok guys hope you like, I really am trying to make these chapters longer and I apologise if it all seems disjointed, I kind of lost my rhythm towards the end.**

**Anyway please review, I'm feeling lonely and I really want some more ideas, I have some but I need more. Lol. So review and enjoy! **


	5. A day to remember

**AN: Ok guys I'm sorry I haven't updated for ages, with college and everything life's been hectic, I know that isn't really an excuse where this is concerned but oh well**

**A special thanks to my constant reviewers, Daisfunk and tigerlily9240, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

A day to remember

The news of the attack had meant that the atmosphere in Hogwarts was very tense, owls were flooding in from worried parents wanting to bring their children home, after a owl from Dumbledore though assuring that the safest place to be was Hogwarts – after all Dumbledore was the only wizard that Voldemort feared – there were then floods of owls from worried parents asking if they could stay at Hogwarts.

This attack however meant one thing, the marauders insisted that it was their job to make the students, teachers and ghoasts smile, which meant more pranks were indeed put in place at least twice a day, they had even set up a owl system where pupils could place votes on their favourite pranks.

Halloween was fast approaching and talks of the hogsmeade trip were all over the school, and bets were on Sirius on who he would ask out for the day.

One Tuesday morning a large crowd congregated around the notice board of the Gryffindor common room, there was to be a Halloween dance in the great hall on the night of the 30th October, and then a huge trick or treat party on the 31st. apparently to "bring the houses together and to socialise as one unit" so someone said, for everyone else, it was just an excuse to eat lots of candy. As the Halloween dance was fancy dress all the girls were either fretting on a) what to wear b) how to afford what to wear c) how their hair and make up would be like or d) their date. The boys . . . well they were all just wondering how much candy would be at the dance.

Lily Evans was not in a good mood that morning, she had woken up late to find that Alice was still in the shower, there was a spider in the room, when she finally got in the shower all her shampoo was gone, a Halloween party had been arranged which meant an excuse to get smashed afterwards, and she had just witnessed James ask Chessy to said dance, oh, and it was the time of the month. Anyone who crossed paths with Lily today would surly regret it. First years quickly got out of her way as she stormed down the corridor on her way to transfiguration.

Remus was also having a bad day, _he_ had woken up late, found that Sirius had nicked 2 of his socks – an odd pair no less – someone had turned his shampoo pink (Sirius again) there was to be a Halloween dance in which surly everyone would swoon round James and Sirius in hope for a date, and also it was the time of the month. Unlike Lily however, this meant a full moon, which included more pain, a night in the woods, and more scratches and bruises that were self-inflicted. Hmmm, at least it means a roam with his 3 best friends.

" Today class, we will be learning how to turn a piece of blue tack into a wooden sculpture ideal for the annual village fete." Boomed McGonagall sp? Across the class full of 7th years. " Now this might sound like a boring piece of bland sponge cake, but it will count for 10 of your final NEWT grade. It will be a project lasting 2 weeks, in which you will have to find research, find the best method to do the task, perform the task and hand the work in. you will also be working in pairs, which would be chosen at random."

There could be heard a large groan go across the class as she said this, how come the teachers always got to pick the pairs? They were 7th years; surly they could be responsible to choose a partner for a project?

As this was thought a large bang went off at the back of the class, Sirius had let of a firework designed for a prank later that day. Back to earlier thought, maybe not.

" The pairs will be as following", the transfiguration teacher continued. " James Potter and . . . Grace Cummings. Peter Pettigrew and . . . Katie Milton. The list continued down going through the class until. Remus Lupin and . . .Sirius Black. And last but not least, Lily Evans and Francessca Edwards. Now can you all get in to your pairs and start work on your projects, any questions?"

Only Sirius Black placed his hand in the air, "What's blue tack miss?"

Remus rolled his eyes; this was going to be a long 2 weeks.

" It is a muggle substance that is used to stick things together, for example a poster to a wall."

"But why don't they just use a spell?"

This was defiantly going to be a long 2 weeks, thought Remus.

" BECAUSE BLACK YOU COMPLETE NO BRAIN, MUGGLES CAN NOT DO SPELLS!" shouted Lily Evans, she was really having a bad day.

As the class got to work, Chessy turned to Lily, "You didn't have to shout at him you know, he's just having a dumb day, what did he ever do to you that was sooo bad?"

"Where do I start?" she replied. "One he's a marauder, two he's James Potter's friend and he makes my life hell by placing pranks and trying to make me go out with James. . ."

"So this is about James now is it, you aren't meant to like him, and you know I like him . . ."

Lily's fist making contact with her nose cut of Chessy. Lily had totally lost it at the mere mention that she could possibly even remotely fancy James and totally lost it with Chessy. James thinking that Chessy must of said something rude or offensive to make Lily lash out like that came over and started to defend Lily's corner which meant that Chessy ran out of the room crying and mumbling about stupid English wizards and stuck up witches.

At lunch, Chessy was no where to be found, James and Sirius searched high and low the castle, consulted the map, and even Lily was helping to look to apologise for hitting her and to explain about her off day. She just appeared to have vanished. They soon found the answer when Dumbledore was waiting for them at care of magical creatures.

"There has been another attack, this time in Liverpool. As they are getting closer to our school more and more people and parents are getting worried. But I ask you NOT to panic. This is just a way of trying to make us scared, if we run away, he will win, I urge you to be strong, to carry on with your studies so you have a better chance of survival when you leave this school. However one of your class mates has decided that this isn't the place where she feels safest, miss Edwards had decided to go back to Australia where and I quote 'there isn't the scare or panic or threat of Voldemort there, as my so called friends seem to drift from me, I feel as if there is nothing keeping me here, just pushing me away.' It is always sad when we lose a pupil for whatever reason. I hope you now won't be worried about her disappearance"

Dumbledore left soon after as the class went into silence, thinking how these attacks were getting closer, more frequent, and more powerful. It left them feeling completely hopeless as they didn't have the power to even think about trying to stop this Voldemort guy. And how this war, could end up wiping them out.

**AN: Ok this chapter is a bit weird, writers block plagued me most of the way through and I found it difficult to put across what I had in my mind, I hope it reads ok and I really hope that you review. **

**Review review review. Please. **


	6. A night in the woods

**AN: come on you guys I know that so many of you are reading and none of you are reviewing, it makes me happy when I get reviews **

**Daisfunk: my constant reviewer, i'm glad you liked the chapter; the whole point of Chessy was to make Lily _slightly_ aware of her feelings for James. I wanted her to feel jealous. Plus I was starting to get sick of my own character myself. **

**Disclaimer: this is for chapter 5 as well. I am not J K Rowling; I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters. If I did I would be rich, would not have to go to college, be able to shop all day, and I would be published not writing for fan fiction. I think we get the message.**

**Enjoy **

A night in the woods

Remus was starting to feel really groggy, it was the night of the full moon and he could already feel the extreme paint that came with each moon. Sometimes, no scrap that, all the time he wished that he could turn back time so that he wasn't bitten and that he didn't have to be like this – a warewolf. His only wish, for every one of his birthdays, Christmases, Easters and any other event that you made a wish at, was that he wished he wasn't a warewolf.

On the other hand, the only good part of it was that he realised what good friends he had in the form of James, Sirius and Peter. They had down, and risked everything just to make this particular day of the month easier to bare. And the worst thing was that he couldn't give so much back to them, it just wasn't possible. So he just coped with helping them – or doing – their homework. It was the least he could do.

Remus was feeling particularly nervous as Madame Styles led him out to the whomping willow. This tree marked the secret tunnel to the shrieking shack, which was thought to be hunted by ghosts. Really though, it was just hunted by Remus. Later on when they could get away, James, Sirius and Peter would also go down this same path as animagi and they would spend the night hitting the town – or woods at least.

When the time came Peter transformed into his rat like self and pressed the notch on the tree. He was so small that this meant the tree didn't whack him as he went near it. Then, once the tree had stilled, James (in the form of a stag), Sirius (in the form of a large shaggy dog and Peter (as the rat), went down the tunnel to the shrieking shack. Once they got there they were met with the image of a wolf howling loudly towards the sky, then realising that he had company, came over to sniff. For some reason the wolf seemed to know these people and it didn't attack them. He had gotten used to their sent and smell and appearance over time and only attacked them when they upset him. The wolf, needing to release some of his pent up anger, went round the large, tumbling down house, and started ripping into the walls and furniture with a fury that no one could match, this form of character was so different compared to the tame, controlled Remus in his human form that even if someone did come across him, they would never know that it was Remus under the mask.

The wolf was too pent up to be in such an enclosed area, so as a special treat, the stag, dog and rat chased the wolf down the secret tunnel again and towards Hogwarts. As they exited the tree, the wolf made a sprint towards the castle. Blood rushing the stag and the dog followed him as fast as they could possibly go, eager to catch up with him and not let him anywhere near the students. As they pounced and jumped and bite the wolf, they managed to control him enough towards the direction of the forbidden forest and chased him in the silhouette of the full moon.

**I know this is very short, but I thought I would do it in two parts just so there is something going out there, **

**Summery of next chapter: 2nd part of a night in the woods, dates are being lined up for the Halloween dance, and lily sees a scratch on James's arm, how will she react?**


End file.
